For Better Or For Worse
by Jet-Puffed
Summary: Ron and Hermione are getting married, they decide to let the TV Show, along with 6 of their friends and a professional wedding planner plan their once in a lifetime wedding and reception. Will they like it? Will the 6 friends find true love amongst themse
1. Default Chapter

*For Better Or For Worse*  
*Disclaimers*  
  
Hey everyone, I know that you all would like to read the story but I have to put all of these disclaimers in here so I thought I'd do that now that way I didn't have to do it when I'm saying my thank-you's and ado's. And here all of the credits to everyone who works on the/for the:  
  
'For Better Or For Worse' TV Show  
  
Executive Producer: Bruce Nash  
  
Executive Producer: Robyn Nash  
  
Created By: Robyn Nash  
  
Co-Executive Producer: Debra Weeks  
  
Supervising Producer: Andrew Jebb  
  
Co-Producer: Michael Miller  
  
Line Producer: Shirley Jackson  
  
Hosted By: Kathleen McClellan  
  
Wedding Planner: Angie Bloom Hewitt (In This Story, The Wedding Planner's Name Will Be Changed To A Fictional Character.)  
  
Assistant Wedding Planner: Eric Rutherford (In This Story, The Assistant Wedding Planner's Name Will Be Changed To A Fictional Character.)  
  
Story Producers: Ron Davis, Susan Haymer, Mary Pelloni, Dan Perry  
  
Segment Producers: Tara McDaniel, Scott Shatsky  
  
Casting: Beverly Pomerantz, Brad Thomas  
  
Editors: Chip Brown, Suzanne Guzman, Duncan McLean, Barry A. O'Brien  
  
Composer: Scooter Pietsch  
  
Post-Production Supervisor: Doug Matheson  
  
Production Manager: Wade Simpson  
  
Script Supervisors: Brad Duns, Justin D. Robertson  
  
Assistant Editor: Tim Bartlett  
  
Tape Librarian: Craig Walsh  
  
Post-Production Associates: Jeff Branch, Christina Gunderson  
  
Production Associates: Eva Fisher, Jennifer Greenberg, Katherine Kowal, Garin Pirnia. Jorge Restrepo. Mark Schwarz  
  
Post-Production Facility: Matchframe Video  
  
Graphics Created By: Blur  
  
Special Thanks To: Brides International, Coronado Island Marriott, Enchanted Florist, Friar Tux, Great Dane Co., Medusa Salon, Pasadena Museum of History, Robbins Bros.  
  
Designer Wedding Cake Provided By: L.A. Bread Bakery  
  
Host Wardrobe By: Maria Bianca Nero  
  
Transportation Provided By: Jackson Limousine Service  
  
For The Learning Channel  
  
Executive Producer: Gena McCarthy  
  
Production Coordinator: Andrea Bembenek  
  
Production Manager: Selma Edelman  
  
© 2003 Discovery, Inc.  
  
All Of The Above People Deserve Credit To The 'For Better Or For Worse' TV Show. They Are The People Behind The TV Show And Deserve A Round Of Applause, Without Them The Show Would Not Be Possible. Thank You.  
  
This Story Is Written By: Mrs. Nikky Weasley/Grint  
  
None Of The Harry Potter Characters Belong To Me. They All Belong To Mrs. J.K. Rowling. I Take Only The Credit For This Story, None Of The Characters.  
  
A/N: This story is about Hogwarts characters and parents from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. They will be able to do magic, just not in front of Kathleen. They still have Quidditch and Diagon Alley, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade also still exist. So whenever Kathleen is around, they won't be able to do magic, but when they are with the wedding planner and his assistant, they can do magic freely. I just thought that I'd tell you before the story went on, review as much as you want! And enjoy reading 'For Better Or For Worse'! 


	2. Chapter 1: Day One, Meetings and Agreeme...

*For Better Or For Worse*  
*Chapter 1: Day One, Meetings and Agreements*  
  
*Host walks to the front of the camera*  
  
*She is a 5'7 lightly tanned female with blonde hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a light pink medium length skirt with a white halter-top. 3-inch white heels make her look like she's 6'0*  
  
"Hello, I'm Kathleen McClellan and welcome to another great edition of 'For Better Or For Worse', the new wonderful TV show where the bride and groom have no say in how their once in a lifetime wedding goes. We have a great episode today with two madly in love people who are completely trusting us and their 6 friends to help them plan their wedding for them with a budget of $5,000 and a time limit of 7 days. Now, keep in mind, the bride and groom cannot have anything to do with the wedding plans, nothing at all until the day comes. Now, let's meet the happy couple."  
  
*Kathleen walks over to a secluded park bench where two people are bickering and hides behind a bush*  
  
*Camera turns to look at the couple. The man is 6'2, lightly tanned with fiery red hair, lots of freckles and green-blue eyes. He's wearing a pair of khaki pants and a green plaid button-up with a white shirt underneath. The shoes on his feet make him look like he's a skater. The woman sitting with him is 5'9, also lightly tanned with wavy brown hair that looks as thought at one time it had been very bushy and big. She has brown eyes and is wearing a loose, but form-fitting blue tang-top with white Capri's. She had on some 3-inch blue heels to make her almost as tall as her fiancé. She has a nice looking white gold engagement ring on her left hand. It has one heart shaped center stone 1.00 carat and two side stones, marquise shaped both .50 carats*  
  
"No Hermione, I thought that this was a good idea! That way, you and I wouldn't be so stressed on the big day, we'd have time to walk around and enjoy life before we tie the knot!"  
  
"Well, Ron, it would have been nice to actually confirm this idea of yours with me. I wanted to actually pick out my dress! I wanted to test cakes with you, pick out flowers with you, hell, even invite people with you! And you took that away from me, I can't believe this you inconsiderate git!"  
  
*Hermione hits Ron across the head*  
  
"Ow!" *Rubs place where she hit him* "Listen Hermione, I love you and I can't let you stress yourself out with this wedding, the last thing I want you to do is to get onto the altar and faint."  
  
"Fine" *Hermione crosses her arms* "You're not in trouble anymore, I understand where you're coming from. Now, what TV program is this that's helping us? It's not that stupid TLC channel is it? Well, I just hope I don't have a pink dress."  
  
*Kathleen walks out of the bushes*  
  
*Hermione looks up*  
  
*Kathleen sticks out her hand to shake Hermione's hand, then Ron's*  
  
"Hi, I'm Kathleen McClellan, the host of 'For Better Or For Worse', the TV show that's going to plan you're wedding."  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron and this is my fiancé, Hermione. It's nice to meet you Kathleen."  
  
"Well," *Kathleen moves and sits down on the bench next to Ron* "I'm just going to ask you a few questions and you can tell me about what type of things that you would like to see at you're wedding. First thing, location, where would you like your dream wedding to take place?"  
  
*Ron looks at Hermione, who is looking at Kathleen*  
  
"Well," Ron stated, still looking squarely at Hermione, "We'd love for our wedding to take place outside where there's a beautiful stone building, with dramatic stairs where we could all stand and just," he sighed, "it'd be beautiful to see the sun in Hermione's hair. Just outside where it's sunny and not too bright."  
  
*Ron turns back to Kathleen*  
  
"That sounds beautiful, Hermione you're really lucky to have snatched this one here."  
  
*Kathleen looks adoringly at Ron, Hermione realizes what she's doing and wraps her arms around Ron as to say that she's his, and he's hers. Ron snuggles closer to Hermione, not noticing anything that's going on between the two women*  
  
"Right then, I can't help but say this, but what about your dress? What style do you want it to be?"  
  
*Camera turns to Hermione*  
  
"Um, well.a dress that I would like to have would definitely have to be a strapless but not a tube-top or anything like that. What I mean is I'd love to have an off the shoulder type of dress with a medium length train."  
  
*Camera turns to Kathleen*  
  
*Hiding a snicker* "And what color would you like it to be?"  
  
*Camera shifts to Hermione again*  
  
"It has to be white. I haven't spent the last 18 years of my life here on earth to not be able to wear white. I MUST HAVE A WHITE WEDDING DRESS. Otherwise I'm going to be very angry at whoever gets to pick out my dress. Let them know that."  
  
*A slight pink color was now in Hermione's cheeks*  
  
*Camera shifts back to Kathleen*  
  
"Ron, what about your tux? What would you like it to look like?"  
  
*Camera turns back to Ron, who looks at Hermione*  
  
"Well, to be honest, not something to heavy, I mean, something that looks really nice that would go along with Hermione's dress of course, just the fabric shouldn't be too heavy so in the sunlight I wouldn't be sweating."  
  
*Hermione cuts in*  
  
"Ron, hate to break this to you, but you'll be sweating anyways."  
  
"Who says? I'm ready to get married.hell, if I could get married to you right now, I would, without a question." He then leaned in and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
*Camera turns back to Kathleen who looks like she's ready to kill Hermione*  
  
"Well," *Noticing the camera is on her* "What type of floral arrangements do you want present?"  
  
"We're not allergic to any flowers, so anything that would go with the decorations would fit us fine." Hermione answered.  
  
"A lot of flowers and a lot of different colors and varieties would be nice." Ron added.  
  
"Is there anything else that you'd like to say about what you're wedding would look like?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"Uh, well, one thing I'd love to see at my wedding is right when you walk in the place looks like a fairy-tale. Like there could be a white knight and his trusty steed over in the bushes watching your wedding take place."  
  
*Both Hermione and Ron look at Kathleen*  
  
*Camera turns to Kathleen*  
  
"Well, it seems as though you have quite an imagination Hermione."  
  
*Camera shifts to Ron who's looking at Hermione*  
  
"That's one of the things that I just love about Hermione, her imagination and determination."  
  
*Hermione now had a furious blush on her face and was tilting her head down towards her lap*  
  
*Camera shifts back to Kathleen*  
  
"Well.let's take the time now to meet the people who are going to be planning your wedding."  
  
*Enters: Harry; Ginny; Ron's Twin Brothers, Fred and George; Ron's Mom, Molly; and Professor Minerva McGonagall*  
  
*Harry, standing at 6'0, had a grin on his face that accompanied his green eyes and black hair perfectly, he was dressed in Board Shorts that had a blue Hawaiian Theme with an orange t-shirt with a 9-11 logo on the back, he was wearing skater shoes just as Ron was*  
  
*Ginny, standing at 5'8 with her fiery hair, brown eyes and freckles was wearing a light yellow tube-top with white Capri's as Hermione was wearing and leather sandals*  
  
*Fred and George were somewhat matching, them being twins they stood at 6'1 with the fiery hair and had green-blue eyes and freckles, they wearing the same type of light blue jean cut-off shorts and skater shoes, their tops differed some though, Fred was wearing a white wife-beater (Or also called a muscle shirt), and George was wearing a blue t-shirt with a logo of Zonko's on the front*  
  
*Molly, a plump little woman standing at 5'6, with fiery hair and green eyes and small freckles, was wearing a long cream colored skirt with a light green colored t-shirt and sandals much like Ginny's*  
  
*Professor McGonagall was wearing black slacks with a loose light blue button-up shirt and black boots, with her boots on she looked as though she should stand at 5'11, but without them she stood at 5'8. She has hazel eyes and light-brown/grayish hair*  
  
"Professor McGonagall?!! What are you doing here?" Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and Molly exclaimed. (But when Molly exclaimed she called her Minerva instead of Professor McGonagall)  
  
"I can explain that," Hermione said abruptly. *Camera turns back to Hermione*  
  
"Since my mother and father are in Aspen sitting in on a Dentist's Conference, I figured that I should have someone here who is like a motherly figure to me."  
  
She turned to Molly, "And since you were already going to be here Molly, I thought that I could give Minerva that possibility to make one of her best student's dreams come true. Oh, but don't worry," she added seeing the look on Molly's face at the mention of her parents not being there, "my parents will be back for the wedding."  
  
*Camera surveys the group of 9 people, comprehension dawned on Ron's face as he remembered that Hermione had chosen Minerva, then turns to Kathleen*  
  
"Well, everyone's met and now all we have to do to start your wedding preparations is to have all of you sign this agreement." Kathleen said pulling a long piece of parchment out of nowhere.  
  
"Rule number one: You only have $5,00 dollars to spend. Nothing more then $5,000. Rule number two: You only have a 7-day limit to make this wedding possible. Rule number three: You can't talk to the couple at all; you cut off all contact for these 7 days. Now, if you all will just sign this piece of parchment, we'll start your wedding plans as soon as possible."  
  
*Camera watches everyone sign the piece of parchment, then turns to Kathleen*  
  
"Now you crazy couple, get outta here!"  
  
*Ron and Hermione leave, saying 'byes' and 'good-luck' to everyone as they leave, camera shows them leaving with their arms around each other*  
  
*Everyone is set around the bench where the couple were at the beginning, Kathleen is looking back at Ron and Hermione as they disappear*  
  
*A "Hem Hem" from Ginny brought Kathleen out of her state of longing*  
  
*Camera turns to Kathleen*  
  
"Right, well, let's bring out the Wedding Planner and you all will get started on your meeting."  
  
*She nods off to the left and out comes a Spanish-looking young man. Black hair, brown eyes and a little taller than Kathleen, perhaps 6'1, kisses her on the cheek in a friendly greeting. He is wearing dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt. He is also wearing light-brown suede boots*  
  
"Well everyone, this is Alfonso, your Professional Wedding Planner. I will take leave and you all can have your first official meeting as to what you want in the wedding. Good-bye everyone." And with a wave, Kathleen left the 7 to do their work.  
  
*Alfonso took turns shaking everyone's hands and indicated to some park benches that they should sit down to talk*  
  
"First off, what do you see for a location of the wedding and reception?"  
  
*Camera turns to look at the 6 friends and colleagues*  
  
"Well," piped up Ginny, *Camera takes a close-up of her face* "I know that Ron really wants something outside."  
  
"And what your relation to Ron?" Alfonso asked politely.  
  
"I'm his sister. And I'm also Hermione's Maid-of-Honor"  
  
*Camera turns to look at Alfonso*  
  
"Ok, so we're going to have something outside.in the park? Do they want statues, shrubs, buildings? Here, let me draw up some brochures from places with magnificent buildings." He pulled out his wand and conjured 6 different brochures, one for each of them to look at in turn.  
  
*Ginny, Fred, George and Molly quickly grabbed at the pile, while Harry and Minerva started Alfonso on a different topic*  
  
"Now, Alfonso-"  
  
"Minerva, please call me Al, it's a lot shorter and besides, I like Al a lot more."  
  
"Ok then, Al, what about food, I know that we could get the Hogwarts house- elves to make the food and well, maybe even put up decorations,"  
  
*Al nodded with agreement* "But that's the thing with Hermione, she likes to set the house-elves free."  
  
*At the mention of this, Al gasped in surprise*  
  
"Well," Harry started, "She wouldn't want her wedding food or reception food to be made by the house-elves. So I'm thinking that we'll have to hire someone to make the food, or Mrs. Weasley can. She makes excellent food. But I think there should be a big range on how many different types of food should be there and I don't think Mrs. Weasley would like to be slaving this entire week over a hot stove."  
  
*Camera turns to look at Al who is nodding in agreement*  
  
"So you want to hire a caterer. I think we can do that. But Harry, Minerva you do know that we can do magic for their wedding, we could hire a magical caterer and we could convert some of the $5,000 into wizarding money to pay them off. It'd definitely be cheaper, not to mention, it couldn't be late for the wedding and reception. So all we have to do is discuss it with the rest of the group and have them vote on it."  
  
*Meanwhile Fred, George, Ginny and Molly are collaborating on locations*  
  
"Hey Gin, look at this place here, it's got history stuff inside of it. Hermione'd like it right?" Fred asked  
  
"Well, knowing Ron.and why he wanted to do this for Hermione, I don't think we should have anything, er, intellectual too close by. Just look for the outside of places though Fred,"  
  
Turning to her mother, "Mum, what do you think about this one here? It's got tons of stairs on the outside, not to mention a beautiful garden near the bottom of them. We might not have to pay for flowers that way." She handed the brochure over to Molly who considered it and continued looking at the one she was looking at before Ginny said anything to her.  
  
*Camera turns to Al, who clears his throat and raises his voice*  
  
"Ok, we need a location, have we found one that we like so far?" He said looking at Molly.  
  
"Well, Ginny said this one looked good, it's got a perfect garden out on the last landing, it's outside, lots of stairs, a beautiful building. The, er," She checked the front of the brochure, "Pasadena Museum of History, the Fenyes Mansion, in the back of the Mansion, there's a great flight of stone stairs and a beautiful garden." Molly finished  
  
(A/N: FOR PICTURES OF THE FENYES MANSION E-MAIL ME AND I'LL SEND YOU THE LINKS)  
  
"Ok," Al said, "Do we all agree that this is the place where Ron and Hermione will get married at and have their reception?"  
  
*Everyone gave their approval as the brochure passed it's way along to those who haven't seen it*  
  
"Ok, so the location is out of the way, I'll call a favor into them, that way they could port-key on over, Hermione and Ron still blind-folded of course, and have a room waiting for each of them to get dressed and," Pitching his voice to a girly voice, "Pretty in." Everyone laughed at Al's little joke, then they set themselves back to work. Al changed his voice back, "Well, we have more pressing matters to attend to now, don't we? Let's get started on other matters, ah yes, Minerva and Harry have had an idea about the food."  
  
He stood up and paced around, "Minerva brought it up that we could use the house-elves at Hogwarts to make the food, but Hermione likes to set house- elves free. Harry thought that, well, maybe Molly could make the food, but then it occurred to him that the Granger's like all sorts of food and that Hermione has a big family. The Weasley's also have a big family and like all sorts of food."  
  
He continued to pace, it looked as if he were in the hospital, a father waiting for the cries of his new born baby to come through the air to him.  
  
"So it'd be a lot of food to cook and he's sure that you don't want to spend the entire time making food and not doing anything else in the wedding. So we've decided to bring up the idea of hiring caterer. What do you think?"  
  
*Everyone was nodding, and Molly had a look of pleasure on her face from having Harry and Minerva think of her that way*  
  
"Now, I can pull a few strings to get it from a wizarding caterer for a cheap price, as soon as my assistant arrives, things will start to come into motion. Now where is she?" He finished looking at his watch, "She said she'd be here at 2:30, but it's 2:45 now."  
  
Suddenly out of the bush where Kathleen was hiding earlier, appeared a tall, slender witch with twigs and leaves sticking out of her black hair and her mouth. She stood up and spit out the leaves, straightened out her clothes, and mumbled a little spell to get her hair back to normal. She was about 5'9, wearing a medium length lilac colored skirt that went perfectly with her eyes, since they were lilac too, and a cream colored v-neck top and purple colored flip-flops. She was carrying a black bag that looked as though it couldn't hold more than a wallet.  
  
"Ah, there you are Valeria, I was just talking about you. Where have you been?"  
  
*Camera turns to Valeria and watches her go over to a bench and sit down*  
  
"Got lost a few times I did. When you said, 'Meet me at the park at 2:30, you didn't say which park. I've gone from park to park to park looking everywhere for you."  
  
"Ah, but I thought it'd be easy, all you had to do was to call me on my cell phone, then I could've told you where we were. Well, we've already decided on a few things, could you take notes for me please, that way I can remember to do it later."  
  
And out of her little black bag, she pulled out a clipboard and a quill, crossed her legs and licked the tip of the quill, poised for taking notes.  
  
"First off, we have a location, the wonderful Fenyes Mansion. Just the back of it, where the garden and stone steps are. Remind me to call a favor into Augustus, he'll be thrilled I'm doing another wedding there." Al counted off on his fingers.  
  
Valeria was taking notes furiously, every word that Al was saying was being copied down on the parchment.  
  
"Secondly, we have a plan for the food, we're going to hire a caterer, a wizarding caterer, remind me to call on Shirley, she'll love the fact that I'm talking to her again."  
  
And again the quill was going about the speed of light, Valeria was bent so close to the parchment that when she was writing, the end of the quill came across her nose and made her sneeze a few good times.  
  
"Bless you." Everyone said in unison  
  
Looking up from counting off of his fingers, he noticed that he hadn't said anything for Valeria to write.  
  
"Your eyes are violet today, looks nice on you." He said nodding.  
  
A small blush crept onto her cheeks, she mumbled a thank you and brought up the next subject for the team to tackle.  
  
"What about the dresses? Have you discussed them yet?" Her eyes wondering around  
  
"Ah, the next subject that we must tackle. The Bride's dress. What do you think.of.blue??"  
  
"I'd think BIG PROBLEM." Ginny said snappishly, looking at everyone else, she continued. "Listen Al, Hermione really wants her dress to be white, I mean seriously. If she doesn't get a white dress, then she'll be royally pissed. And she'll be royally pissed at ME, because I'm her best girlfriend and she trusts me to get her a WHITE DRESS. So even if I have to sew it myself, which I'm not sure I can do, she will get a white dress." Her attitude changing swiftly, "So, shall we go shopping tomorrow?" she finished.  
  
"Ok then.we'll meet up with you, your mother and Minerva tomorrow at the Brides International store in Diagon Alley around, oh say, noon. Valeria, mark that down on the parchment, appointment with Brides International, noon. Ok, invitations, how are we going to do this?"  
  
*Everyone looks around at each other, the twins look at each other, sigh deeply, shook their heads and then raised their hands in the air*  
  
"We've got an idea Al." George said  
  
"Ok, let's hear it then." Al sat back down on a bench and listened to the twins talk.  
  
"Well, we're sort of, inventors. We could fix up a way to get the invitations to people in a flashy, show-off way. They'd also be there sooner then owl post. But you'll have to trust us." Both Fred and George didn't dare chance a look at their mother; they could tell that she was already furious for even bringing up the idea.  
  
"Just as long as you don't set fire to anything in their houses, and it's at least 4 days before the date of the wedding, alright. You can send the invitations." Al gave in to them.  
  
*Fred and George gave a whoop and set off to start making the invitations*  
  
"Ok, that's it for this meeting, I will see you three," eyeing Molly, Ginny and Minerva  
  
"Tomorrow at noon. Harry, I'd like you to go over to my friends catering shop tomorrow, just arrive at Brides International around 12:15-12:30 tomorrow and I'll give you information then. Other than that, try and keep an eye on Fred and George for me, I don't want them to blow themselves up. I'd have the guiltiest conscience ever." And with a nod, Al disapparated.  
  
Valeria took notice of his disappearance and wrote down the last of what happened at the meeting and put her clipboard back in the impossibly small black bag. Nodding at Harry, she took her leave also.  
  
How this wedding was going to work itself out, Harry didn't know. If Fred and George were going to do the invitations, and Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to do the dresses, and he himself was going to do the food, what would Mr. Al do?  
  
Harry walked away from the scene of today still fresh on his mind, Ginny, his Ginny, was going to be picking out a wedding dress for Hermione tomorrow, would he see her looking, see the look of longing in her eyes when she found the perfect dress? He didn't know if he could handle that he loved Ginny very much, but did she love him, like he loved her?  
  
Tomorrow, Harry thought, time will tell tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Well, that's all for Chapter one!! I hope you all enjoyed it.I will hopefully have this entire story out soon.I'm working on the next chapter as often as I can. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! Even if you're going to tell me that it stinks, I can take it, I'm not a baby.Well, thank you and I'll try and post really soon!!!  
  
Mrs. Nikky Weasley/Grint 


End file.
